


Close Encounters of the Third Leg

by Vespairr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/M, Human, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespairr/pseuds/Vespairr
Summary: When a DJ gets a little tipsy and is approached by a fan after she finishes her set, what weird shit could possibly end up happening?





	Close Encounters of the Third Leg

Life as a DJ was an interesting profession, especially for an eye-catching girl like Joey. To say she caught wandering gazes as she walked through the city streets was possibly the understatement of the decade. Most men, and various women even were drawn to the massive rack that adorned the 5’11 lady’s chest. The mounds were easily five to six times the size of her head! She had long since grown out of traditional bras and cup sizes, but thankfully her decent paychecks from moonlighting through various clubs she was able to order custom-make bras to give her some semblance of support. She also received plenty of tips from shitfaced patrons hoping to try to impress her. Rarely did it work, but some nights she would decide to rock some guy’s world. This was one of those nights.

She had had a lil bit to drink in between sets, but now she was finished with her gig, and was relaxing at the Bar with another glass. While she was musing to herself, quietly a man approached her at the bar. Well not much of a man but he looked more boyish than man. Looked about half a foot shorter than Joey, at first glance. He seemed stone-cold sober too, something that took her for a bit of a surprise. Didn’t seem to stand out too much either. She couldn’t really get a good look at him with the dim Club lighting, but his hair was a probably darker color, and it looked like his eyes were glowing. A blink later and his eyes looked normal. Well, as normal as she could tell with the lighting. The longer she took it all in the more he seemed to not belong.

“Hi there, uh… Joey. It’s good to meet you.” Altogether he just seemed like a nervous fan who finally worked up the courage to talk to her. Nothing she hadn’t dealt with before, but she had to admire the kid’s moxy.

“’Sup? Can’t say I’ve seen you before. What’s your name?” Joey sat up a little straighter, so her rack wasn’t completely smushed against the bar.

“Oh uh, Deryck. I uh, well I know your name already. Wait I already said your name of course you know I already know.” The poor kid was rambling to himself.

“Well then Deryck. I hate to be rude, but you sure you’re old enough to be in here. I’m sure I have plenty of younger fans but in case you didn’t notice this Club only lets people who can drink in.”

At the comment, his cheeks puffed out slightly in seeming frustration. “I-I am old enough to belong here! Just because I’m short and don’t like to drink doesn’t mean I can’t be at a Club! Why does everyone ask that!?”

“Hey, hey relaaaax. I wasn’t trying to imply anything, I just wanna make sure you if you were you don’t get busted and have to get hauled off by the cops.” Joey reached out to ruffle the short boy’s hair. Deryck didn’t resist but his frustration didn’t seem to die down from the affection, though his cheeks did turn crimson, probably from having Joey’s cleavage right in his face as she leaned over.

As soon as she sat back, Joey wondered why she had just done that. It wasn’t like her at all to tease someone. Well she guessed it was teasing, but it just seemed natural. Plus, she did just give Deryck front row seats to her teats. She gave a light chuckle to herself at the rhyme she just thought up. Oh dear, maybe she had too much to drink after all? … Nahhhhhhhhhhhh.

“Anyways, where was I?” Joey resumed the conversation. “I just finished my set, so wanna come home with me?” That was what she was gonna say right? Yea that seemed right. She downed the rest of the drink in her glass in a single gulp and stood up. “You coming?”

“What? I don’t follow I- “Deryck stopped his sentence mid-thought, pondered a moment or two and then followed Joey out. What’s the worst that could happen?

Joey was wearing her favorite shirt. A nice pinkish/salmon color with a large star emblazoned across it. She was pretty sure the design was based off some old TV show, but she couldn’t remember. She was also wearing cute lil jean shorts, that stopped at the very top of her thighs, and stockings, that also ran up to her thighs, but left a couple inches of skin revealed. She had on a studded choker, and plenty of lil accessories and knick-knacks that decorated her orchid colored hair.

Joey clasped her hand around the short cutie. Now that they were outside of the nightclub, she was able to get a better look at his features. Black hair with what looked like silver highlights and pale alabaster skin. Weird. His eyes were a bright yellow color, too. That certainly wasn’t an eye color she had seen before. Maybe he was just into cosplay or something and they were contacts.

Despite his unique facial features, Deryck’s fashion-sense seemed almost horribly plain. Blue Jeans, and a long-sleeved t-shirt that had some decal on it. Her best guess told her it was probably a comic book character, but she didn’t recognize it either.

“So, are we walking or are we catching a cab?” Deryck was being dragged along by Joey almost completely lost in thought.

“Oh! Sorry” Joey released her grip from his hand. “It’s just a couple blocks away, shouldn’t be a couple minutes’ walk.” Deryck silently nodded and tried to keep pace with Joey’s brisk step. By the time they reached her apartment complex he seemed a little out of breath. “Guess you don’t get out much?”

“N-no not really. I just… just moved her yea. Not quite used to the city life.” Deryck put his hands on his knees and took in a couple deep breaths and he seemed to pull himself back together.

It was only by the time that Joey and Deryck had gotten inside her apartment that Joey had realized that earlier she had invited Deryck completely out of the blue. Why did she do that? That wasn’t at all what she was going to do. She was gonna be polite to him and maybe keep a little small talk, but why were they suddenly at her house? It just didn’t seem like her at all.

Despite the thoughts that were going through her head however she quickly stripped out of her shirt and sat on the couch, inviting Deryck to sit in her lap. The small boy readily and eagerly agreed, nuzzling up against her massive tits. Joey’s gigantic black bra kept her breasts at bay, but she quickly felt an urge to let them loose with the boy pressed up against her. In seconds the last remaining piece of fabric covering her titanic mounds were tossed to the ground, and her pierced nipples were free to be seen.

All the time she was doing this there was a nagging in her brain telling her that this just didn’t seem right. Sure, she wasn’t exactly opposed to getting frisky, but this kid wasn’t her type at all. She wasn’t exactly into big burly hunks, but this skinny unimposing kid didn’t have a sexy bone in his body. Or so she thought.

The first thing that tipped Joey off was the sound of tearing fabric, she peered down at Deryck and she was greeted by a suddenly huge bulge in Deryck’s jeans that ran down his thigh, and it seemed to be growing in length and in girth. The jeans seemed perfectly intact, but the boy began rushing to remove his belt unbutton his Jeans. As he did the source of the ripping soon became clear. Deryck’s underwear wasn’t quite like anything she had seen before, but it looked like some sort of skintight fabric that kept his cock under wraps. And not just his cock, but his balls that were each roughly the size of his head.

“Jesus Christ kid, where were you hiding that!?” Joey exclaimed.

“I uh… well it’s a long explanation but- “stopping in the middle of his sentence, Deryck pushed between Joey’s sea of cleavage to come face to face with the girl and gave her a sudden passionate kiss, tongue and all. The kiss took Joey by surprise, but it wasn’t at all unpleasant. They were both lost in the moment, and Joey was so enthralled in the kiss, she failed to notice Deryck’s endowment continue to swell in size until it reached a healthy 2 and a half feet in length, and as thick as a beer mug.

When they finally pulled away from each other, Joey was able to think straight for a moment. “Kid did you drug me or some shit? Ever since you came up to me, I’ve been thinkin’ some strange shit.”

“N-no! Well, maybe, but not on purpose! I well…” Deryck continued to stammer and stutter not getting anywhere with his words.

Joey shut him up with a return kiss, that lasted a good 20 seconds, before pulling away. “Explain. Now.”

“Okay so. Well.” His continued flustering only perturbed Joey further but he finally managed to choke out his words in a single breath “I may not be from this planet and accidentally took the guise of a child, but the scent of cum seems to work as an aphrodisiac on Females of this planet, and I can’t get away from girls chasing me, but you’re the only one that has Tits like the ladies on my world and it’s the only thing that’s gotten me aroused so I was hoping I could fuck you and release all this backed up cum I have so I can maybe get some peace and quiet for a couple days.”

“I… what?” Joey was completely dumbfounded. She wanted to scoff or chuckle or _something,_ but his answer seemed completely truthful. “Well uh… I guess since I already made it this far. But also, I guess you accidentally roofied me with your… alien cum so… don’t…. do that…. again??”

“Yes! I promise it was an accident! I’m sorry! So, so, so sorry!” Despite his apology he was still practically buried in Joey’s cleavage, but she decided not to sweat the small stuff at this point. Now that her head at cleared she finally noticed the massive rod pressed up against her stomach. The size was brutal but…. Appetizing. She pulled the small extraterrestrial out of her cleavage and set him down on the couch next to her and got down on her knees. She _needed_ a closer look at the beast before her.

Pushing her face close to Deryck’s 30-inch rod, she noticed the surprising lack of veins across the massive beast. She had seen cocks this size in porn, but it was usually through male enhancement. Something some scientist discovered about unpasteurized cow-girl milk and was able to turn into some pill or supplement. But this. This was completely natural… well alien, yes, but for this “kid” he was just born with a massive cock. “So, are _all_ boys on your planet as hung as you?” she glanced up at the flustered alien boy.

“Well, I’m a little above average I guess, but I’m sure there’s plenty of guys bigger than I am. From what I know of your race, there are people who are even twice the ‘average’ size, so I’m sure there’s people like that for me. And females, well… their breasts are MASSIVE! I don’t mean any offense but even by my planet’s standards you’re probably pretty tiny, but you’re the biggest girl I’ve seen here.” The thought of her being seen as _tiny_ baffled Joey even further. She really wanted to visit this kid’s planet, or at least maybe his parents, and see what a race of hyper-sexed aliens would be like.

Continuing to be near Deryck’s cock was a special experience. She could feel her thoughts blur and melt away as the scent of the alien’s musk entered her system. She could get downright addicted to this sensation but smelling alone didn’t satisfy her. Before she properly wrapped her mouth around this tasty rod, she noticed a thick yellow liquid seeping out of the tip. Cautiously she gave the head a kiss and tasted the liquid. It was definitely cum, but even just a drop tasted downright intoxicating!

The taste urged Joey on to try to milk more out of those ludicrously-sized balls. As she wrapped her lips around the head, she felt some more pre shoot out down her throat. She was worried she would only be able to please the thinner part of Deryck’s tip with the cock being so fucking wide, but as she started and push herself further down it seemed shockingly easy. It felt like her throat had forcibly widened just to accommodate her partner. While a strange feeling Deryck didn’t seem to be surprised it fit, so she didn’t feel like worrying about it. Hell, if she could easily choke down a fat cock like this, Joey could get used to helping this cutie out.

Before she had even realized, Joey’s entire upper body was thrust against Deryck, his lower body practically completely smothered by her tits. With ease, Joey had thrust half of Deryck’s shaft down her throat, but she wasn’t satisfied just yet. She continued to push further down. 17 inches, 20 inches, 24 inches, 27 inches. And finally, Joey’s quest had reached the bottom of Deryck’s prodigious package. She looked up to see what the boy had thought of her quick success at deepthroating and saw a boy completely lost in pleasure. He was so cute that she didn’t realize that as she started to slowly pull off of his cock, she didn’t realize his hands had grasped the back of her head. She was even further surprised when he suddenly shoved her _back_ down to the base, feeling the already massive shaft swell slightly in her throat.

_Uh-oh_.

Joey was good at holding her breath, but she was already close to 40-some seconds without being able to breathe, and now she was probably going to have to try to break her record with the deluge approaching. Every pump of cum down Joey’s throat seemed to have a stronger effect than the last. Her eyes glazed over, and her body continued to heat up until it felt like she was on fire. After what to her felt like an eternity of deepthroating that massive nut, she pulled off Deryck’s cock, gasping for air. She peeked at the clock in the living room, and 2 minutes had passed. 3 Minutes. She held her breath for 3 minutes with that cock down her throat.

In the middle of gathering her thoughts she looked back at Deryck to see him buttoning back up his jeans. “W-wait what are you doing?”

“Oh, uh well. You helped me get rid of a backed-up load, so I should be fine for a couple more days now. I’m sorry for kind of forcing you into the but you have my sincere gratitude for helping me.” Deryck gave her a very formal bow and continued to walk off trying to finish looping his belt back up.

“Wait!” Joey exclaimed, trying to grab at the little alien boy. “You’re just gonna leave me like this now? Aren’t you gonna take responsibility?” it might’ve been a little bit of the alien aphrodisiac in her system, but she _did_ want to have more quality with Deryck. The boy just stared at Joey slightly dumfounded.

“You mean you want to have more sex? I mean if you’re offering. I guess I won’t refuse. Plus… well the more I cum now the longer it’ll take before I _have_ to unload again so… yea sure.”

Joey giddily snatched up the cute boy off the ground and carried her to her bedroom. What greeted Deryck was a massive heavy-duty custom-made mattress. Joey set him down on the bed and instructed him to lay flat on his back as she now had the pleasure of unbuttoning Deryck’s jeans. She was surprised how deftly he had managed to stuff his bulge in these constrictive clothing so easily, but she figured a race of hyper-sexed people had discovered some trick to it. With Deryck’s cock re-released she noticed that his previously head-sized balls had shrunken about an inch or so in size. Guess they really were swollen. She fondled them for a couple seconds and they felt a little tender, but the weight for their size was astonishing. It was like holding two bowling balls made of lead. Just how much cum was he packing in these babies, she had to wonder.

Putting the thought aside for later though, Joey decided that instead of wrapping her mouth around the rod for the second round, a different approach was necessary. Joey took her massive mounds of titflesh and pressed the rod between them. Even for Deryck’s mighty cock, only a couple inches of cockmeat were left exposed. Joey took her hands and pushed her breasts together with all the force she could muster and proceeded to give Deryck the titfuck of his life. With all the pre and previous drool from Joey’s deepthroating, the cock was plenty lubed up for a wet sloppy session. And even though he had just unleashed a massive shot minutes before, he was already leaked ounces of pre by the second, within moments. She was tempted to chug down more of the tasty liquid, but she composed herself (as much as she could while titfucking a hung alien) and decided to let it soak her tits for more lubrication.

Every time her tits slapped against Deryck’s body he let out a cute high-pitched moan. The shrillness of it sent an odd shiver down Joey’s spine and she kind of liked the sensation. She tried to slap her tits down a little harder than she had before, and Deryck’s moans grew louder. She was a little worried she might disturb her neighbors, but she also decided fuck her neighbors. They were assholes.

Between all of this the pre escaping Deryck’s shaft had upgraded from a slow oozing, to a steady steam. After several more minutes Deryck finally yelped out “Cumming!” between his moans, and Joey positioned her face right above Deryck’s cock, eyes closed, mouth open and ready to swallow whatever alien cum graced her lips. Not having to worry about breathing to survive this time, Joey was able to keep a closer track of time than before. The cumshot seemed to last slightly shorter, but it was still a good 90 seconds of cum gushing out like a geyser. Very little of it actually ended up down Joey’s throat as most of it drenched her face, the top of her of teats, and her hair, but Joey wasn’t concerned. The only emotion she could feel now was pure lust, and she was ready for the main event.

With the eruption finished, Deryck’s balls had shrunken another inch or so in size. Joey climbed onto the bed on top of Deryck, and leaned in to give him some sloppy smooches with her still cum-soaked face. Deryck didn’t seem to mind that at all, in fact he eagerly licked off most the cum around her mouth. Either the taste was irresistible to him too, or he was all too familiar with the concept of slurping down his own semen. Maybe a bit of both.

“You ready for the main event big boy?” Joey teased quickly stripping her jeans and panties from her legs.

“Oh, are we going that far already? I thought humans didn’t fuck on the first… I uh, I don’t _think_ I can get you pregnant but are you sure you don’t- “

“Don’t care” Joey interrupted the poor boy’s stammering and managed to, in a single thrust, shove every inch of Deryck’s cock in her needing pussy. The sensation of suddenly being filled up by such an absurd amount of meat in a single blow sent electricity up Joey’s spine straight into her brain. She could only give out possibly the loudest moan she ever had. Easily loud enough to wake up her asshole neighbors if they were asleep.

Joey had to lean forward and take a moment to breathe. Between the alien cum-induced arousal she was in, and having a massive cock inside her, she was shaken her to the core of her being. It took quite a time for Joey to begin to move again, though Deryck didn’t seem to mind. Having such a large lady on him was more than enough to be pleasing the boy. Riding Deryck’s endowment proved to be pure euphoria for Joey. Though his cock was completely smooth and lacking in veins, the sheer girth of it was enough to have stuffed the walls of her insides perfectly. It was a perfect fit and she never wanted Deryck to pull out. And when he had finally reached his climax after a good half an hour of Joey pounding against the boy’s pelvis, the third deluge that night that had followed was by far the biggest of the night. Joey could feel her stomach making room for the steady stream of sperm that was filling her up. After the heavenly_ 5 minutes_ of cum rushing into her, Joey certainly looked pregnant, even if was just her distended gut with gallons upon gallons of cum. Deryck’s previously massive sack now resembled the size of baseballs. Still an impressive size to be sure but compared to what they were before they looked pretty tiny.

After several minutes of Joey basking in the afterglow of the best sex she had every had with easily the biggest cock she’ll ever see, Deryck started to fidget and looked up expectantly at Joey. “Aren’t you going to, y’know. Get off now? We’re done right?”

“We are done.” Joey retorted. “But I’m not getting off. You’re staying here with me now, Deryck.”

“W- wait what!? I mean… what!?” Deryck couldn’t seem to find any other words to express his shock and confusion.

“Think about it. You said I’m the only thing on this planet you can get off to. And if you run off and get those fat balls of yours all backed up again, how are you gonna take care of yourself next time?” Joey’s words were plain, and her argument was sound. Deryck pondered long and hard, for several minutes, with still balls deep in Joey. Eventually he relented and agreed to Joey’s ‘propsal.’ “Good! Now tomorrow we’ll go out and buy you some more clothes. No offense but your whole… goth aesthetic doesn’t really do you any favors. Though I guess it does help you blend in with your hair and eyes and all. But still, no boyfriend of mine is gonna be looking so raggedy. If you’re gonna be doing the Goth thing, I’m gonna have to deck you out in all the fine shit.”

“B-boyfriend!?” confusion returned to Deryck’s face. “What do you mean boyfriend??”

“Look if there’s the chance we’re gonna be getting a lil affectionate in public, just kisses and hand-holding and stuff, I can’t have you being like my little brother or something. If you want to blend in, we’ve gotta make sure your story’s believable and a sudden relative arriving at my house… the night _after_ my neighbors heard me screaming bloody murder while I get pounded is NOT gonna look good for my image. Now a boyfriend though… well everyone fucks, so I guess they’ll just a be a few rumors about how you’re a good fuck, cutie.” Joey could tell that her words made sense to Deryck, but maybe she was moving a little fast. “Look I’m not asking you to kiss me in public and act like we’re a real boyfriend-girlfriend… yet.” The pause caused Deryck’s eyebrows to raise slightly. “Look just go with it okay. I scratch your back you fuck me when your balls get too stuffed. Easy right? Speaking of, just how many days of built up cum was that for your balls to swell up like that?”

“2 days…” Deryck said hesitantly.

“Oh my god. I love you.” Joey dove in to kiss her newly made alien boyfriend. Deryck relented and returned the kiss, and the two continued to make out and cuddle into the early hours of the morning. Having an alien boyfriend certainly had its perks for Joey. The main one being that his sexual drive was downright bottomless it seemed.


End file.
